


Data Protection

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Modern!AU ‘We have updated our Privacy Policy…’ Where even the Black Order has to be GDPR compliant.
Relationships: Komui Lee/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Data Protection

“Komui, let me in,” you grunted at the chief officer when he blocked your path. A nervous smile played around his lips as he shook his head. His legs were trembling in fear, but you knew that the fear wasn’t for you. No, it was for what you were out for inside.

“You can’t block me forever,” you sighed at the man, fingers pinching your nose bridge, you were tired of fighting him for the access of his office. “Eventually I will need to make sure that everything is according to our privacy guidelines,” you continued impatiently, unable to fathom why the man failed to understand the importance of it all.

He remained firm, however. Arms spread open and shoulders wide. He was insistent in not letting you in. Unfortunately privacy officers were only a few amongst the many branches and with no other nearby only you could do the job.

“Komui,” you called once more. “Everyone already knows about your obsession with Lenalee, don’t get embarrassed now and let me do my job,” once more you tried to wrestle your way through the door, but were held back once more. Whatever was inside of there couldn’t be good you decided. 

“Please, Name. Maybe some other time?” the man begged of you. Raising your brow you gave him a suspicious look. Now you were even less certain in letting him go. Pushing against him you decided it was time to get physical. Reaching under his arm you tried to get to the doorknob, hoping that at least opening the door would help. Quick to react Komui lowered his right arm, trapping your arm underneath his as he panicked. 

“No!”

“Please!”

“Let us through!” Having had enough Lenalee decided to help, pushing her brother to the side with a cold look and a “pathetic,” before finally revealing what Komui had been hiding in his office.

Piles and piles of documents rested upon his desk, lining up against the walls and continuing on endlessly. Nothing that uncovered an unhealthy sister complex that everyone was already aware of. Though you were pretty sure that amongst the paperwork that Komui had neglected an outdated archive system could be found, which definitely needed to be sorted. That would be a concern for later, however. What did catch your attention was a file laid open on his desk, its content sprawled out over the desk. Coming closer you realised in horror what they were. Pictures, pictures of Lenalee going about on her daily life and… was that you?  
Mortified Komui laid on the ground, whining about the cruelty of his sister while you stood dumbfounded. It hadn’t been anything as intrusive as the pictures of Lenalee, but they weren’t part of archives of the Black Order either. Rather, they had been personal pictures, selfies you had taken, memories you had eternalised along with friends. Cherished moments.

Feeling a brush crossing your face you wasn’t sure what to quite make of Komui’s habit to print your pictures, while Lenalee scolded her brother for being a creep. A remark that hit its mark with Komui who started to pool even more tears. Something all knew he would survive.

Remembering that you had a job to do you recovered yourself, chuckling as you picked up the file of pictures. “I will be confiscating that,” you spoke firmly, trying not to reveal your own embarrassment. “We will need to investigate how you got this,” you continued, eyes squinting at the older brother who seemed to shiver at your cold look.

“Send the golems to the science department as well for further examination,” you ordered. Despite the possible sentiment you were not amused with Komui’s habits.


End file.
